


Breather

by DSDUKE



Series: Shorts, One shots, Drabbles And AU's [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Connie and Steven have a...breather session.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Shorts, One shots, Drabbles And AU's [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is also in the collection.

**Breather**

He chuckled at her touch, the slight coldness of her hands on his sides both relaxing and tingling. He loved the feeling, though, as he held her by the shoulders, catching the breath she recently stole from him.

“What?” her silky tone whispered into his ear, rising a bit of heat to his cheeks.

He looked up from the corner of his eyes, seeing her Burgandy upon her brown skin. A half-smile that said she was enjoying him squirm, and shimmering deep black eyes full of adoration.

“Your hands are cold.”

She let out a small snicker before pushing him to the window gently. Her hand was acting as a barrier for his back. Her lips met his neck, giving him gentle, playful nips, evoking a surprised laugh from the hybrid. Her hand was slowly slipping under the hem of his shirt.

“Wow-ha-ha-haaah!”

He couldn’t help the melted sigh, not when she began to full-on nibble against him. His cheeks starting to take a change in pigment, from tan to pink.

“I see you like that, Bisky.” She teased as she caressed and stroke the facets of his gem and suckle along his neckline.

“ My precious boy.” a kiss behind his ear. “My wonderful boy.” a love bite on his jawline. “ My beautiful boy.” Another below his chin. “ Mine, mine. mine.”

He shivered at her words of praise. Moaned at her mouths manipulation, instinctively holding her close as he succumbed to the carnal feelings in him. His body was glowing pink, out of passion and hunger for her.

Feeling her hand creep higher to his chest, dragging the shirt up with her arm. Feeling her flick her tongue on his windpipe before marking him again with another love bite.

“Is that glow for me? My lovely boy.”

Her teasing and seductive praise. Biting his index was all Steven could do from crying out her name, and she knew this.

It was not going to stand.

She moved a bit lower with her bites, sucks, and kisses to his chest. Littering his surprising firm pecs with sweet butterfly kisses and more bites. Before teasingly massaging his areolas with her tongue.

“Oh~hh Nii~Nii”

That…That warm drunk voice of his. That what she wanted. She laughed before giving his chest one last kiss and moving down to his stomach.

He chuckled through sighs at the little shocks of her butterfly kissed along his torso, stroking her hair as she did. Looking at her lovingly, almost in reverence.

She let out a little hum at his touches but continued her play. She pauses as she edged closer to the motherload...His gem. She looked up at him with a cheeky smile, getting a gulp, and making him breathe deep; he was prepared.

He was NOT prepared… was never prepared, which is why he loved it when it happened.

The assault of affection.

The kiss she laid upon the to facet was no more than ten seconds, but it was more than enough. His toes curled, he withered as he held her shoulders, his breath became short and whimpering; his eye rolled as he held his head back—the feeling of pleasure attacking his whole being in waves, as his gem warmed and glowed.

“Chu!”

Feeling her release had him lose a breath he was unknowingly holding when the paralyzing wave of pleasure hit him again.

“MMMM!! NI...NIIII!!” His cries were beautiful, full of love and appreciation.

They motivated her to continue to every facet was kissed. Her second and third kiss had him pretty much the sand..just moreso. By the fifth, she had him buckling his knees, fighting to stand. By the eighth, he was on his ass, and she was on his lap, still kissing...Still driving him to new pleasures. Upping the heat and luminosity of his gem with each and every kiss. When she finished the eleventh, the penultimate kiss, she had Steven a near delirious mess...Lost in his own world.

She rubbed his cheek before kissing it, before Grabbing his sides and giving the very face of the gem a much deeper kiss than the previous ones.

His nerves flared, his fist clenched, he sucked in deep, and it came out—raw, untamed, feral.

“fuuuuhh, Coooonnniiie!”

He growled her named deeply as Connie’s affection once again took him in. He shook and twisted as he rode the feeling. Groaning in her honor, happily letting himself go.

“MMMM-CHU!..CHU! CHU!..MWAH!”

“Mmmooiahhhn!” Steven wail was strong and exerted what last bit of energy he held as Connie broke away from him. That last sight he saw before passing out was Connie, reaching out and moving closer to him.

Steven’s knock out mewl would be something she’d never forget, but will always try to make reaccure. The overwhelmed, overstimulated, exhausted look of pleasure, serenity, and love burned in her mind forever. She held him in her lap, toying with his hair, adoringly, as he used her torso as a hug pillow instinctively. His gem still glowing bright, displaying his point of view and his thoughts along the walls.

She was touched at the loving and admittedly carnal movie. She couldn’t help but look down at him and nuzzle up to the crook of his neck. Basking in her boy, her Biscuit, Her fantastic Steven.

After all, he’s been through; she just wanted to give him a breather. Do something to make him forget his problems, if for a moment..and at the same time shower him with affection. Some radical care, if you will…Physically emotional as it was verbal. It’s been a practice of there for some time, and all those times have been great too..but it never got to this point.

She felt herself getting a little tired as well; a nap with him felt appropriate. With a dip of her head, she gave him a chaste kiss upon his lips before relaxing against the bed head. Her last thought on how much she loved her pink boy


	2. Vengeful Affectionate Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stev wants Revenge on Connie for knocking him out..and boy..does he gets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a chapter two

"I want revenge."

That was the line that opened her eyes. She smirked to her no longer pink, but still lovely boy. He had crawled in between her legs looking slightly down at her, hands to each of her of her sides, a look of determination in his eye..She liked it a lot...

"I thought you were tired." She teased him, an impish smile on her face.

"Not for that."

She'll never admit how his voice sparked every nerve in her body, but it sparked EVERY nerve in her body. With a face as flushed as his, she happily accepted his kiss, placing her palms on his shoulder as he slipped his to the side of her waist,. She snaked them around his neck as he deepened it, feeling his thick tongue play with hers. His hand slipping under her green sweater, feeling his warm palms upon her dark skin, as they pulled up a bit. They felt so...

"PFFF!"

Her sigh caused Steven to panic.Making him break the kiss suddenly, leaving a bit of his saliva in her lips.

"Huh!Did I do something wrong?"

Connie smiled at the boys pink face and slightly pink eyes. She place her index finger on his lips..those sweet lips...Her lips...before shaking her head. A loving smile on her face.

"No. You're fine... Just _,_ It's nice to feel your _warm_ hands _._ "

The pink of Steven's cheeks grew a bit more as did the glow in his eyes, as he looked at Connie. So confidant, patient, tender and if her was being honest...Sexy. He wanted her to feel the same way she made him feel... The swarm of affection and pleasure she gave him etched into his heart and gem. She deserved the same.

He closed his eyes for a quick second, remembering those feelings and calling upon them.

Connie felt her her cheekiness drop, her excitement rise her cheeks burn,and lips tremble as he opened his eyes half way., The pink was still there perfectly mixed with his natural brown, but that wasn't what evoked the feeling in her as beautiful as they were..As she always thought they were.

It was the emotion that came from them. Love was there...Always there and always deep, but besides that was passion, determination and carnality.

She was in _trouble_...and she liked it.

Connie bit her lips as his warm ones teasingly kissed her finger tips, sending little tingles through her and making her blush. He trailed from there to her palm to her wrist. Each one followed by a a clipping 'Chu.' it was sweet and tender, but nothing to make her melt...Until he got just a bit below her wrist..

"Mm!" She flex slightly under Steven's warm mouth as he hit an erongous zone.

"Oh ho!" Steven teased at the sound of her moan. he kissed a bit deeper as he keeping his eyes on her watching her.

Connie shivered at those deep eyes. At the teasing grin and the electrifying kisses. She held strong though biting her tongue gently to keep from moaning.

"Hhh~uhuh~hooo!"

She could help the sigh when he started to suck upon the spot, closing her eyes at the feeling. Clenching the cover with her left hand trying to remain calm. She lost a bit of breathing control when she felt his warm tongue and teeth on her left wrists, nibbling and sucking. While the right was being massage by his thumb.

"Bisky..."

Her light moan of his name cause him to laugh. He continue to love bite her left while kneading her right. Her whistle like sighed when he released her. Was music to his ear. She gave him a dazed smile as he moved close to her ear.

"All this from your wrist, berry."

Her only response was a small suck of her breath.He was just so warm...Everything about him was warm..and pink...

Oh.

"You're glowing Bisky."

Steven eyes widen as he looked at his arm. He was about to apologize for it, when she shook her head.

"It's a warm glow..your glow. You're like the sun."

"That schmaltzy...You're schmaltzy. "

He chuckled as he nipped the back of her ear with his warm lips making her fidget and whimper in pleasure. The nips became bites, the fidgets became quivers and the whimpers, moans. She was melting under his heat..his warmth and she loved it.

"My strong girl." A kiss to the left jaw, made her laugh.

"My Valorous girl." A kiss to right made her giggle.

"My gorgeous berry." A kiss to her to her right mouth corner, made her smile and eyes a bit wet.

"My loving knight." A kiss to the left corner made her breath hiked up. Her eyes close enjoy the praise but trying to stop the gentle smoldering of her heart at his sweet words.

He held her chin gently in place before kissing each of her eye lids for a moment. He could feel she enjoyed them, by the clenching of his shirt.

"My precious and favorite Crystal gem."

Connie heart burst, her faced flushed, and she the tears flowed as soon as he said that. She was gonna to speak when she felt him kiss her tears and rested his head against hers. His pink warmth feeling like a all consuming hug.

"Mine" A slightly held peck to the lips. made her smile lusciously through burning cheeks.

"Mine." A tender chaste kiss, made her shudder and hunger for him.

"Mine." A second kiss, made her whimper his name.

"Mine." A slightly deeper kiss made her moan into his warmth.

"Mine."

Connie eyes rolled under her lids in the pure delectation caused by his kiss. The all _heat the kiss possessed consumed her. His breathe warmed her body completely making her moan in reverence. made her grasp and pull him in craving more. he laughed before slipping in his tongue...._

Her mind short-circuited at the feel of his hot hick tongue in her mouth. It licked, lashed and twisted inside if her. Massaging and playing with own tongue.

She groaned when she felt his hand crept under her sweater on to her stomach massaging and kneading in to it. Her toes curled at his manipulations.

He finally broke the kiss after five minutes with a wet 'CHU!', but never let his hands go of her body. He looked down at, her swollen lips, dazed love drunk eye, rising and lowering sweater covered breast, and spread out hair He continued to rub her stomach. making her pur.

"So..Hooot.."

"Oh. You're hot. Maybe we should get this sweater off let you breath a bit."

She didn't say anything raised her arms up. He teasing raised the sweater brushing her side as he did. making her body flex and contract in pleasure. His heat was a drug. When it was removed he gazed at her eyes wide.

Connie Maheswaran..Black bra..and blue jeans..It was a feast for his eyes...Her strong tone stomach, her jean's slightly lowered than hip line giving a peak of matching lacy underwear.

"Bisky.."He took his eye off her amazing body to look at her brilliant face. She was giving him playful, impish pout behind an eye covering bang.

"More Bisky..Heat me more."

Her tone was so innocent and at the same time so amorous. He glowed a bit brighter before bow down and sucked deep into her neck...Her shoulder...Her windpipe and under her chin passionately. Making her moan in his ear, tremble under him, grasp at his back and pull him closer pressing him completely on her.

The heat...they loved it. Even with all the clothes on him and her...They felt as if everything was skin to skin.

She was lost completely at his markings of love on her shoulder, neck and collarbone. Swallowing saliva every few seconds. She was in a ste of euphoria. She didn't think it could get better than this.

Then he started to move his mouth to her waist and started to bite there..

"OOO~OOO~FOOOH!! BISCUIT YESS!"

Her hips bucked slightly at the surprise as nearly broke the bed head board by grabbing it every bite and nip along her waistline had her shuddering, wailing, and bucking her hips in tremendous pleasure. She swore she was gonna be left unconscious after this all this.

That thought cause her to lick her lips.

When he reach the center the spot right under the navel Her licked A kissed and sucked deeply. She laughed deliriously through moans and swears throwing her head back as the pleasure invade her mind and scorched her her heart. Her hip rise and grind against him and bed. She didn't know how long he had her..but The pleasure melted her over and over, leaving her nearly unconscious he finally released..

He took a look at her breathing, sweaty happy form, before raining butterfly kissing upward from her navel.m to her just below her bra line. making her tingle, sigh and breath in bliss. He looked up at her asking the question.

She didn't say anything as she place his hand on left bra covered breast. Moaning at how tender his heat made her feel at such a personal spot there. She had just enough strength to be a little cocky.

"Yours..Right?"

He breathed a deep growl as he kissed her deep. Kneading and massaging her left breast gently making squirm and moan. He broke the kiss and moved down to her right breast and gave it an experimental kiss.

"CHU!"

"Mmmmmm!!"

"Chu!"

"Oooh!"

Steven looked up at her with a smirk. Sucking on the mound and kneading the other in tandem. Felling her body squirm and dance in rapture as she sang her song of pure inhibitions and love.

Connie's body was nothing but waves after wave of carnal pleasure and physical love. Everyone of her senses were on fire and she loved it. His heat, his lust his love he was giving it all to her and she allowed herself to be melted, scorched, smoldered by it..To submit it. To be taken was so freeing for her. To feel him play with and pleasure her breast after everything else though..That was something ascended.

The wetness of his tongue playing around her aerola made her quake.The pressure of his palm on top of her breast made groan.The feel of his lips kissing around her breast made her sigh out chortles. His hand squeezing her made her breathing erratic. All of this with the _heat_ build, something in her, a pressure that rises slowly but was about break just a little more...

It was then she felt teeth and fingers on her bra covered tip tops. With a twist and a suck, The result was instant...

"OOOOOh-Mmmy--OOHH~KISSSSSS SSSTTTEVEE~HE~HENN!"

He heard her and complied as he moved to her lips holding her tightly as she did the same. Feeling her hands grasping his back and her legs around his waist as she rode the waves of pleasure through convolutions, and moans of his name. Swearing her love for him many times before it ended, four minutes later.

When it was done she was completely knocked out, limp under him her boy, shaking a bit more times before ending up a in a peace curl. He laid beside her pulling her close. Kissing her head as the pink glowed began to fade from him and her returned to normal. Stroking her head getting instinctively purrs from her, before he laid to rest himself.


End file.
